


记忆之书(A book of Thranduil)

by connie_chen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: 当每一个生命结束的时刻，他的故事将流传作一本或厚或薄的书，纵然灿烂如花，亦是沉默如土。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 经提醒我才发现一直以来我都理解错误啊！！！一切美好的事物消失不代表精灵失去永生啊！但是一旦承认这个错误，就代表这篇文的设定从根本上就是错的！所以各位不嫌弃的话，咱们给大王一个卸下重担的机会，让他最终可以无所顾忌的去爱他想爱的人的机会吧！（鞠躬）

当无暇的天鹅在泛着白色荧光的海滩上落下灰暗的阴影，Legolas知道，他仰望了四千年的星辰，终于陨落了。

贝列盖尔的海水洗净了几千年人事代谢，天鹅港吹来的风早已闻不到硝烟的臭气，被战争摧残的身心被洗涤得不留一丝痕迹，一切都仿佛回到天父刚刚创造阿尔达时的美丽祥和。在圣白树柔美的光华中，legolas仍旧穿着他深绿色的战衣，好像那是他第二条生命。

Gimli张了张嘴，最终还是继续沉默，只静静的看着Legolas孤单的背影，下了决心一般沉重的迈出脚，越过Legolas已经僵直得可怜的身躯，替他弯下腰，捡起那本暗绿色的书卷。矮人小心翼翼的抹掉上面沾染的沙粒，不时用眼角瞟着呆立的精灵，生怕自己一个不小心用力过大，Legolas就要架起弓箭来和他拼个你死我活。

但Legolas只是向前走了几步，往矮人靠近些，伸出细长的手指轻轻接过那本绿得近乎深褐色的书，然后慢慢绽开一个微笑，对陪伴了他几百年的老友说了声：“谢谢。”

 

七千年[注1]的生命对 精灵来说也足够长了。幽暗密林的精灵王在战争中流洒鲜血，在和平中踽踽徐行，看遍了黑暗光明饮尽了苦涩甜蜜，所以他的那本书，难免显得有些厚了，旧了。褐色的书脊像是翻看的太多而逼真的显出些毛糙的样子，Legolas却从那上面摸到了Thranduil雪白光洁的肌肤。

Gimli装作忙着欣赏海岸线上的夕阳，眼神却时不时的瞥向Legolas观察他的表情。矮人总觉得，眼前这位英姿挺拔的战士随时都会崩碎成一滩散石泥砾，虽然他还是习惯性带着浅浅的微笑，像极了他的父亲——那本书的主人。

“Gimli，”早已不再被称作王子的精灵轻笑出声，以此安抚担忧的朋友，“能麻烦你去别处走走吗？”

“好吧，既然你这么说了，”矮人用冗长的句子掩饰自己的局促不安：“其实我答应了女王要献给她一顶绝世王冠。”他扯了扯皱巴巴的衣角，作势要走，却又干咳一声做出为难的样子：“我的朋友，如果你需要一个肩膀靠一靠……”

“那我就蹲下来?”Legolas用玩笑打断矮人自说自话，然后带着感激朝他点点头：“我没事，让我和我的ada单独呆一会好吗？”

Gimli摆出一副“你真是不识相”的不屑表情，发出一声短哼：“你那高贵的父亲对我们矮人可算不上客气，我自然也没必要给予他什么便利。”但他接着因为和Legolas短暂的四目相对而突然失去了自己舌头，没能顾得上说了一半的话就扛起了他锋利的斧头识趣的走开了。

Legolas的笑容这才露出一点苦涩的味道。他长长的吐出一口气，随手从中间翻开父亲的书，嘴里喃喃带着颤抖出声：“ada”。

 

第三纪元 88年 2月 [注2]

Süitruîn [注3]很痛苦。

这并不寻常。精灵本应该是自然生育毫无痛苦的，但是她紧紧皱着黑色的眉毛，额头渗出细密的汗珠。虽然极力掩饰着，但我还是看得出，她正在忍受折磨。

“他们看起来像是在竞争。为什么？”纵然是见惯了战争场面，我也还是心急如焚。我伸出手去与Süitruîn十指交握，一边焦急的询问医者，但他无言以对。

“绿叶……”Süitruîn突然睁大了眼睛，回握的手指也猛然收紧，像是要用尽全部的心力。

“叫他绿叶。”她挣扎着。

“Legolas.”我也跟着低声念出这个名字，细细考量背后的含义。

“你是春天，他是绿叶。”然后，Süitruîn的黑发仿佛漆黑的夜空向世界的尽头倾泻下来，不愿再给她的丈夫更多的时间。我的妻子好像刚刚结束了漫长的旅程，浅浅的笑容带着浓浓的疲倦，缓缓闭上眼陷入了长久的睡眠。

“从来没有精灵在生育中受到伤害，”医者用素布包起初临人世的小精灵，我的头生——也是唯一的儿子。我看见医者的指尖划过他纯金的头发，和我一模一样的头发，带着怜爱说出残忍的句子：“但王后正在死去。”

我经历过明霓国斯的陷落，见证过圣白树的焚毁和Isildur的背叛，但这一刻，我恐惧畏缩了，恐惧畏缩到手臂发软，险些把我的儿子摔到地上。但天父保佑，我最终还是把不断扭动的Legolas紧紧的抱在怀里。直到这个时候我才注意到，Legolas的眼睛是灰黑色的，跟Süitruîn一样。

我痴愣愣的看着这个小家伙伸手来挠我的头发，然后趁谁也没注意居然奶声奶气的开口说话。他叫我：“ada。”

就在这一瞬间，我又突然能够感受到湿润温暖的星光照耀在我的身上，仿佛冻结了几千年的血脉又重新温热复苏过来。我听见自己咳嗽一般笑了一声，接着是一阵爽朗的大笑。全身浸泡在狂喜中，我把Legolas举高让他也沐浴星后的福荫，嘴里喃喃的念着他的名字，几乎要弯下我的膝盖感谢他的到来。

“Legolas……”

我是春天，你是绿叶。

 

第三纪 108年 7月

二十岁的Legolas已经非常擅长射箭，并且刀术一流，密林里的马在他面前也乖乖听话。可也不知道为什么，他偏就是不能安安分分的呆在马背上，让它千里奔袭，总要摔下来。

“Ada，我想学骑鹿！”他挺拔但有些单薄的身体整个挂在我身上，眼里发着光嘴里提着要求。

我用眼角瞟了瞟明显表露出不情不愿的鹿，想要发笑：“马都骑不好，还想骑鹿？”

“那可不一定啊，ada！”Legolas一见有戏，立刻笑得讨好：“说不定我就是适合骑鹿呢？”

我笑他异想天开，但终于还是坳不过他让他坐在我的身前。鹿不耐烦的打了个响鼻，开始慢慢的往前走。

“骑鹿果然比骑马要安全啊！”Legolas在轻微的颠簸里心满意足的发表感慨，“不如以后就让我和你一起骑鹿吧？”

“害怕危险可不行。”我夹紧双腿，让鹿跑得再快一点，“连马都不会骑，将来你要怎么保护你爱的人呢？”

Legolas不说话了，只是微不可查的向后靠近我，把他的脊背落在我的怀里。

“那好吧！”过了好一会儿他突然直起后背，抢过我手里的缰绳，又把空闲下来的我的手围在他自己的腰上，把话说得中气十足：“以后就换我来保护你！”

 

第三纪 188年 2月

“明天开始我就是成年精灵啦！”Legolas一个空翻从树上跃下，稳稳落在我的身后。我感觉到自己的双臂被他牢牢的抱住了。

“那你就该稳重一点。”我被他吓了一跳，但说话的语气还是波澜不惊。

“是啦是啦！”他嘴上答应的轻巧，手臂却还紧紧地箍住我不放。“Ada，”Legolas又接着抱了好半天才终于松开手臂，绕到我面前得心应手地换上一脸谄媚：“我去猎杀一只半兽人送你当礼物好不好？”

“你成年，为什么要送我礼物？”我因为困惑轻轻挑眉，盯着Legolas的眼睛。就像以前一样，我只需要看他的眼睛就知道他到底在打什么鬼主意。但这一次，我居然失败了。

“聊表孝心而已。”Legolas眨巴眨巴眼睛，就好像他真的只是想要通过这种血淋淋的方式表达一下他对一个老国王的爱心。

“哦？真的不是为了换取别的什么东西？”我怀疑。

“怎么会？！”Legolas有些夸张的叫出声，就像是在刻意掩饰真实意图。

啊哈！果然如此！我故意一脸欲擒故纵的了然，薄薄的嘴唇闭合起来，一点笑容也不给他。他该明白这是说谎的惩罚。

“真的不是为了换什么礼物啦，ada！”Legolas毕竟还很年幼，一下子慌乱了起来，连连摆手否认，最终忍不住讨饶：“但是等我回来你就要承认我有能力保护你了！”

 

事后我每每思及此，总免不了要叮嘱自己：下次再遇到这种情况，一定要把Legolas五花大绑起来再开始笑他，不能让他有一丝机会逃走。即便是在冗长无聊的生命里，我也不愿意再多一次经历之后的情景，因为再见到Legolas的时候，他正浑身是血的伏在守卫队的马上。

半兽人从不单独活动。我竟然连这个简单的道理都忘得一干二净。要不是巡逻的精灵及时出手相救，恐怕……

我适时打住自己的想象，用严厉冰冷的语气掩饰住担心和愤怒：“现在他终于明白自己的实力了。”Legolas一边用嘶嘶的抽气声惩罚我的口是心非，一边还露出狡黠的微笑，挣扎着抬起手露出半兽人的头。

“别生气，ada。”他说。之后还要嫌不够，诚心要给我难堪似的，在众目睽睽之下喘着粗气对我说：“我爱你，ada。”

 

第三纪 3018年 12月

我一个挥手，Elrond最喜欢的一只花瓶应声落地，摔碎成一地的星光。

“Ada！”Legolas冲过来要看我的手，我抽回手不让他看：一只花瓶而已，我怎么可能会受伤？直到这一刻我才承认，自己其实并不希望Legolas加入护戒队。 

“我一定会平安回来的。”Legolas的眉毛胡乱纠结在一起，足以证明他也十分心烦意乱。

“我相信。”我伸手揩拭Legolas额头渗出的细小汗珠。

我真的相信吗？我不知道。就连Elrond也无法看穿Arwen的命运。

“Ada，我会想你的。”已经二千多岁的Legolas此时就像个小孩子，抱着我撒娇。我纵容他踮起脚尖亲吻我的额头，默许了合情不合理的亲昵。然后我转过身不再看他，径直走出了长廊。我不愿意亲眼看Legolas出征，这对一个父亲来说过于残忍。

长廊的尽头是我的鹿在等我一夜千里返回密林。我一只腿已经跨了上去，Legolas又要来拉我的手。我笑他一点都不像个战士，尾音却也带着颤抖。

 

第三纪 3019年 1月

Sauron在中土发动了全面的进攻，密林战事也相当吃紧，我们和长湖镇的人类结成了联盟共同反击。兵力调度和物资供给是胜利的关键，所以近来事务变得繁重了，劳累是劳累了点，但还足以应付。

我从小憩中醒过来，睁开发酸的眼睛。月光斑驳的大殿里斜影绰绰，恍惚间Legolas挺拔的身影又站在殿门口，微风吹拂他金色的发辫，朗声叫他的父亲。

我有些激动的站起身去想要向他靠近，但模糊的影子慢慢退去，殿门的身影就已经不见了。

 

 

第三纪 3019年 3月 

我长长的舒了一口气，奖赏了Throndor的信差。他说至尊魔戒已经被摧毁，Sauron败亡，Legolas平安无事。

北方的邪恶势力正在蠢动，准备殊死一搏，我却难得好心情，又再痛饮了一回多卫宁。

 

 

第三纪 3019年 4月

他回来了！

Legolas隔了一里路就开始喊我的名字。

我的名字？他为什么喊我的名字？他应该叫我“ada”。

但在见到他的身影出现在地平线的那一刻起，我的疑惑就一扫而光了。我站在他视线尽头止不住微微喘着粗气，看着他一路狂奔，最后更是直接从马上一跃而下扑进我的怀里。我们相拥大笑，像每一对阔别已久的父子一样在阳光里转着圈。得意忘形的Legolas捧着我的脸重重的亲下来，让我有些尴尬，但我双手正忙着托住他。

 

“你带我回来就是为了让我看你们父子亲热的吗？”粗鲁的用词，低沉的嗓音，我这才注意到他的马背上还有一个脏兮兮的矮人。

“你不是一路上都在怀疑我和我父亲的关系吗？”Legolas从我身上爬下来，转身准备帮忙矮人下马。

我不是很喜欢这个坐在Legolas马背上的矮人，更准确的说是反感，所以我不动声色的拉住Legolas，不让他走开。矮人上身奋力的挂住马的缰绳，短粗的双腿在空中徒劳且愚蠢的弹动了几下，最终狼狈的摔落在地上。

“所以我让你亲眼来看看。”Legolas说这句话的时候，声音里的笑意非常明显，只是出于礼貌才没有直接笑出来。

“哼。”矮人爬起来的动作非常迅速，但我不得不说这让他更丢脸了，“你就这么对待你的朋友？”

“朋友？”我重复他最后说出的两个字，如果我没有记错，一千年前我曾经教导过Legolas不可和言而无信的矮人交朋友。

“Gimli和别的矮人不一样，ada。”Legolas听出我的不悦。

“什么意思？！”被称作Gimli的矮人立即暴躁的出言反对，“我们矮人都是这么热情、仗义、勤劳、勇敢、聪明……”最后的几个单词识相地变得小声。

我冷笑一声表示我的不屑——早在好几千年之前，我就已经学会了如何用最短的语言表达最大的恶意。

“Ada，Gimli确实是受我邀请的朋友。”Legolas又像他小时候一样故技重施的露出自责和为难的表情。

不得不说大半年没有摆出父亲的架子，我还是非常想念这种滋味。于是我抬高了下巴，用了轻蔑的语气：“那我是否需要教导一下我的儿子择友之道？”

“Ada！”没想到Legolas突然盛怒，飞身上马，一脸不可理喻的看了我一眼接着就朝宫殿的方向狂奔而去了，留下我和那个脸上写满忧虑的矮人面面相觑。

我没办法了，和矮人就这样对立了很久，最终我还是让步了——不是向他，而是向我珍贵的儿子让步——我提起矮人的腰带把他挂在了鹿角上，带回了宫。

 

第三纪 3019年 4月

事情过去了三天Legolas还是没给我好脸色看。我不明白这个矮人到底有多重要，足以把远征归来的儿子挡在父亲的房门外。这让我对矮人这个愚蠢的种族更加反感。但毕竟Legolas已经和他交上了朋友，作为一个通情达理的一国之君，我最终还是决定先伸出橄榄枝——为了Legolas，而已。

我找到Gloin之子的时候，他正烂醉如泥。难得没有被胡子遮住的皮肤呈现出深红色，昭示着他对密林佳酿的恶行。

“Legolas这下子真的伤透心啦！”矮人胡乱挥舞着手臂，我又向他走了几步——哼，小短手，“一路上我听到人人都夸你英明，可你怎么就不明白？”

我因为这种放肆的语气皱了眉毛，Gimli却还不知死活的继续说：“不过其实我也不是很明白这到底有什么好苦恼的！”

“嗯？”他到底在说什么。

“我那两个从小就不让人省心的堂兄[注4]，在 被埋在土里之前都不知道搞在一起多久了！”真亏他没咬到舌头，“虽然你们俩确实是有一点儿……”

“有一点儿……？”看起来精灵一族和矮人们对于“搞”这个字的用法存在一些分歧。

“说句实话，老国王……”他响亮的打了个酒嗝，我的烦躁几乎已经要突破头顶了，他竟然胆敢用这个形容词，“你们俩年纪差距的确有点大……”有一个恶臭的酒嗝打断了他的话，“但是你真该看看Legolas一到晚上那个死样子！”

说我老我也就忍了，现在居然还出言讽刺我的儿子，这个真的不能忍。我不耐烦的把这个大难临头还不知道的矮人倒提起来，作势要抖一抖看他还有多少话不能一口气说清楚。接下来就是矮人们最差劲的地方了：总是不能由始至终——他晕过去了。

我只好松手放下Gloin之子让他跌落在地上——我猜那真的很疼，然后在Legolas的房间里找到了他。从他醉酒的程度来说，不是我对他酒量训练还远远不过关，就是他起码已经喝下了整整三桶多卫宁。不知节制这个坏毛病一定也是矮人传染给他的。

Legolas英气逼人的脸上泛着红晕，连带着鼻头也微微发着红，看起来很滑稽。他上身勉强趴在床沿，看起来像是想爬上床但是没能成功。我走上去扶起他准备帮他一把，但他居然用力推开了我——这下天父就用不着对矮人们客气了。

“Ada，我好想你。”上一秒还发着没头没脑的脾气，下一秒Legolas却又变成了最温顺的马驹。他灰黑色的眼睛带着湿气直直的盯着我，好像在要求我的回应。

摸着良心说话，我还是必须要承认我也非常、非常的思念他，但说肉麻话从来都不是我的强项，也有损我的威严，所以我只是拍拍他的头准备破例天恩浩荡，给他一个拥抱。

他又推开了我！给我一个理由不杀掉那个蠢兮兮的矮人？

“不要一副纵容宠溺我的样子！”他退开一步对我吼，“我是拯救了中土世界的Prince Legolas！”

如果当时有人问我，我一定会回答他暴怒中的Legolas也帅气非常，即使他金色的头发乱糟糟散落在耳边。

“可我要怎么救自己？”他像泄了气的皮球一样跌坐在床边，“如果你始终把我当一个没长大的孩子，那么要过多久我才能堂堂正正的说爱你！”我想提醒他，两千多年以前，他成年的那一天就已经对我说过这样的话了，但Legolas的表情正在告诉我没有那么简单。

之后的事情我记不太清楚了，Legolas大概是吻了我。不同于以前任何一个落在额头或者脸颊的吻，也不像是装疯卖傻时唇上的蜻蜓点水，在我模糊的意识到我的儿子正在吻我之前，我们的舌头就纠缠在了一起，他的犬齿刮到我的舌根有些发疼。

“我爱你，Thranduil。”他在接吻的间隙中说。我突然意识到这不是一个回答他“其实我也爱你啊儿子”的好时机，羞耻的是我完全失去了对自己嘴唇和舌头的控制，然后我才察觉到他并没有叫我“父亲”。

 

 

第三纪 3019年 4月

酒醒之后的Legolas要么是完全不记得，要么就是完全不承认他吻过我了，所以我也不会主动提。这是作为一个父亲所应有的体贴行为，我不明白为什么Legolas要控诉我躲着他，毕竟绿林和宫殿的修复工程的的确确让我非常的忙碌。

另一件让我心烦的事情是，我变得极度渴望触碰Legolas，任何部位。

 

 

第三纪 3019年 9月

今天夜里我悄悄去了Legolas的卧室，最近他有很重的心事，我能看出来。

我坐在他的床边，发现他连睡觉的时候都皱着眉毛，鼻翼偶尔发出沉重的呼吸声，不知道在做着怎样的梦。接下来的一刻，我心中想要碰触Legolas的想法突然到达了巅峰，几乎没有经过任何思考我已经俯下身去亲吻了他。

睡梦中Legolas也还是力道适中地咬住我的嘴，并准确无误的把舌头伸进来。我并不习惯这种表达亲密的方式，但在我制止之前，我感觉到Legolas用膝盖顶了顶我的欲望。我想他一定在梦里遇上了什么危险，只能没命的奔跑。接下来他可能看到了一棵大树，因为他的手臂攀上我的肩并且收紧。我忽略心底发痒的错觉，一心想着他在远征路上的遭遇。

推开他的动作也许带了一定程度的慌乱，可好在并没有惊醒Legolas，而且我心满意足的看到他的表情变得平静，我想我的安慰起了效果。但不知怎么的，我觉得他看起来很灰心。

站起来的动过稍微快了些，这导致我感到轻微的头晕目眩，靠在房门外喘了半天的粗气。我这才想起来自己已经快要七千岁了啊。

 

 

第三纪 3019年 10月

在矮人的影响下，Legolas又对我发火了。他直冲到我的卧室把我抵在墙上问我跟不跟他走。不得不说，我并不认为这是好的谈话方式，但我因为没来由的心虚而无法对他指责。

“精灵三戒已经失去永生的魔力，呆在中土只能慢慢死去。”Legolas表情凶狠，但眼里写满了哀求。

“我不会去的，我还有我的臣民。”我避开眼不去看他，我不想他看出我在害怕。

“你已经照看他们六千年了，my King。”他不再叫我父亲，“你耗尽了你的青春你的智慧，他们在最后的时刻做出留在这里的决定，那么你也有权利做出你的。就为了你自己！为了我……？”

“你的话证明了你没能够明白一个君王的责任，ion。”我不能否认自己的确有一瞬间的心动，我本就并不是一个被束缚在权位上的君王，我的直觉告诉我不跟Legolas西渡是另有原因，但我还不知道，“我很庆幸自己没有面临一个必须要将责任托付给你的时刻。”

这句话一说出口我就知道自己错了，Legolas纵然有一些孩子气，但他完全有能力做一个好的领主，甚至君王。我知道最令他难受的不是被人质疑，而是那个质疑的人，是我。

Legolas好像很难消化这句并不算复杂的句子，他甚至逼真的艰难咽下一口唾沫，他不和我争辩，只是问我：“那好，如果我说正因为如此，我才需要你的照顾，希望你和我一起渡海呢？”

我下意识的想象了一下自己和Legolas一同生活在阿门洲的情景，那将是充满了欢乐的日子。但我接着隐隐的发觉到我和Legolas之间的感情好像正朝着不一样的航道驶去，一个不被祝福的航道，在进一步认真思考之前我说：“我拒绝。”

 

 

第三纪 3019年 12月

为了迎合矮人恶俗的品味，我命令精灵们建造了一艘和Galadriel西渡时一模一样的天鹅船，现在就停在密林河边。

密林的冬天很久都没有这么冷了，大家却还说这是一个暖冬，明明河边的风迎面吹来，像是冰雪覆盖在我的脸上。

“Ada，”Legolas的表情好像要哭出来，我回抱他一个安心的微笑，“我在东岸等你。”

矮人在一旁骂骂咧咧说着什么我也听不清楚，无非是我有多么不近人情之类的话吧，我懒得跟他计较。然后他轻巧的撑了撑船桨，小船就离岸而去了，在这之前我并不知道划船原来是一件这么容易的事情。

Legolas一直死死的盯着我，我听到他说的最后一句话是：“我知道你会来的。”

 

第四纪 129年 3月

今天过后Legolas就三千零六十岁了。我不得不承认自己老了。

太阳升起之后的每一刻我都能感觉到光从我体内流失，我正在死亡。

我依旧坐在我招摇的王座上，新建的宫殿没有那么华丽辉煌但仍然气派，我想显得冷清凄凉只是因为少了一些来回走动的身影而已。Throndor的信差告诉我9年前Legolas和矮人已经乘最后一艘船西渡了贝列盖尔海，我突然有些感谢那个矮人，因为他，Legolas才不至于孤独。

 

 

Legolas深深地吐出一口气，合上那本旧旧的书。他觉得腹中一片冰天雪地，眼里却灼热干涩的难受，仿佛一阵微风就能吹散作漫天的沙尘。他站起来活动了一下已经发僵的四肢。不远处Gimli已经骂骂咧咧的向他走来，圣白树的光轻轻缓缓的流动在他茂盛的头发上。

“臭小子！”Gimli像是做了什么亏心事一般眼神闪烁，“要不要我给你也打一顶王冠？”

Legolas微笑着摇摇头。

“或者你有没有别的什么愿望？”听得出Gimli对于自己没能帮上忙的事实非常在意。

“谢谢你，我的朋友。”Legolas将书收进口袋，脸上是惯有的云淡风轻：“现在，真的没有了。”

 

 

==============================================================

“Legolas！”海边传来Elrohir和Elladan的叫喊，声音匆忙而且焦急。Legolas和Gimli一起转过身去，一头雾水的看着林谷双子气喘吁吁满头大汗。

“这么仓促的步子可不适合奔跑在阿门洲的土地上。”Gimli语气里仍然带着不甘心。

“怎么了？你们为什么这么着急？”看得出Legolas也非常不解。

“怎么能不着急？”Elrohir连喘几口气，等不下去的Elldan帮他说完下半句：“你老爹在曼多斯神殿[注5]跟梵拉吵起来啦！”

“什么？”Legolas吃惊的瞪大了双眼。

终于喘过气的Elrohir好心补充完最后一句：“Glofindel 都要被气得吐血了！”

 

 

[注1]Thranduil对明霓国斯的建筑形式、效果功用有很清楚的记忆和了解，并对其进行模仿建造宫殿，可见他出生在明霓国斯被毁灭（第一纪506年）之前。所以魔戒之战时他至少有6536岁了。西渡是第四纪120年，Legolas 3052岁，Thranduil 6658岁。三戒西渡后精灵不再永生，留在中土世界的Thranduil也相应衰老，但具体时间不好说，再加上出生的模糊算法，在这里一起给他留个整数。

[注2]按照PJ的设定魔戒之战（第三纪3019年）时Legolas是2931岁，所以他出生与第三纪88年。写在2月是因为直觉叶子出生在春天。

[注3]上一篇文里用了这个名字，这里也就顺便沿用了。

[注4]指的是Kili和Fili。查了一下矮人族谱，Gmili和Fili Kili的曾曾祖父是亲兄弟，Gloin和Thorin关系很亲密啊，所以Gimli和Kili Fili肯定也关系不错~只是我算不清楚要叫什么，就简单写个堂兄了。

[注5]精灵等待转生的宫殿，而下文的Glofindel是托老作品中唯一一个成功转生的精灵。


	2. 番外：三次Legolas想吻他的父亲，都被躲开了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附赠一个after小甜饼

Legolas几乎想抱住头蹲下去好好想想，看这个世界是不是能有个开关，一旦拨下去他现在所处的凡尔达就能瞬间黑掉；然后他能从容地深吸一口气，做足了心理准备之后再将开关拨上来，这样一切就都能恢复正常：没有高高地围坐成一圈的梵拉们，没有激动得鼻尖冒汗的Glorfindel[注1]，也没有正跟他们讨价还价的Thranduil。

 

“你的要求也并不是难以达到，”Aulì [注2]伸手揩拭了自己眉角并不存在的汗珠，好像因为终于输掉角力而大舒口气，“我将会在密林的地底埋下大量珍宝，你的子民将会永世不愁吃穿用度。”

“最甜美的果实也将由密林产出，”Yavanna [注3]不动声色地将身体向自己的丈夫靠近了些，好让她多少有些安全感，“浆果的数量也将增加一倍，以保护林中的动物不会被大量虐杀。”

“我并不贪婪。”Thranduil顿了顿，见众位梵拉没有继续下去的样子，神情严肃的像一把利剑，与和平柔软的阿门洲格格不入。Ulmo [注4]几乎要从椅子上弹起来，连忙补充道：“流过密林的河水将是最为清澈甘甜的。”

“而如有战火胆敢燃至密林边界，你的子民将永远能够得到我的帮助。”Tulkas [注5]说罢继续慎重地观察Thranduil和众位梵拉的表情。

漫长的沉默，几乎要让所有人窒息的时间里，Thranduil终于半闭起了眼睛，微妙地流露出多少被取悦的表情，这让他终于看起来不那么尖锐而棱角分明了：

“天父在上，梵拉赐福。”他说，然后星后Varda也随着笑出来，Ilúvatar的光又重新在她脸上闪耀了。随后传来的是素来与辛达精灵交好的Oromè爽朗的笑声，Thranduil闻声也转过身朝他微微一笑，就像是刚完成了出色的演出一般弯腰谢幕。天父的光照射进曼多斯神殿，整片阿门洲又再度沐浴在天父的恩泽里，只有Glorfindel颓然地晃动着身躯，在Elrohir和Elladan的支撑之下才没有跌倒。

Thranduil不慌不忙地依次向众位梵拉弯腰致意，然后转过身来准确无误地朝着Legolas的方向前进，后者半是忐忑半是激动地享受父亲向他靠近的时刻，复杂的心情终结于一个温热而宽阔的胸膛。

阔别了数百年的父子二人各自将浓稠的热气呼进对方的耳廓，轻声拿捏着对方的名字，直到愚蠢的矮人憨厚地“嘿嘿”笑出来——Thranduil闻声放开了Legolas，低头去看几乎像是匍匐在地的Gimli。Legolas瞬间感到紧张起来，他才不要在众目睽睽之下又再次被他的父亲耳提面命，重申交友之道。

但Thranduil表情是柔和的，甚至微微带了笑意，Legolas不确定这是不是因为父亲的好心情还来不收回。梵拉仍然高高的坐在大殿之上，眼睁睁看着刚才在他们面前都不卑不亢的精灵王，此时竟向一个长胡子矮人弯下了他高贵的腰身——尽管幅度大打折扣，但Thranduil毕竟是以肉眼可以分辨的程度向Gimli致了意，语气里却仍是高傲得不可一世：“我想我应当向你说一声感谢。”

灵魂轻飘飘地几乎要离躯壳而去的矮人闻言涨红了脸，将双手放在身前来回搓了搓，显得笨拙且手足无措；他先是用矮人特有的低沉嗓音“嗯”了一声，然后显然是缓过劲儿来，像得到了第一颗奶糖的小孩——事实上，没有胡子的话还真的挺像，又粗声粗气地继续说道：“老国王，看样子这几百年来你想通了不少事嘛！”

曼多斯神殿里发出整齐的抽气声。接着，历经世事变迁的梵拉们带着脸色发白的Glorfindel消失在了圣光深处；而Legolas当机立断，在Gimli还没有反应过来，或者说在他还没有说出更加愚蠢的话之前，就拉着父亲的手离开了神殿。Thranduil的手被Legolas拉着，微微的有些发热，热量一直传到胸腔里，整个人都暖烘烘起来，热得他都忘了那个怎么也无法让人喜欢起来的矮人，直到Legolas在他们共同的住所放开他。

 

“嗨。”Legolas很紧张，眼睛左右瞟着不敢去看他的父亲，也不知该说点什么，尽管这场相见他已经期盼了数百年，在脑海中排练了数百次。

“嘿。”Thranduil微微歪着头看他，无法确定这个他已经不怎么能看透的儿子，此刻到底在想些什么。

“我等了好久。”他像小时候抱怨父亲过于严格那样抱怨他，满口说不出的心酸与庆幸，“我坐了最后一艘船；我以为你总会来的；”他接着说，好像连气也不会喘了：“我不知道你到底会不会来；我怕你不来；我不知道如果你执意留在中土之后会怎样；我也不知道除了这里我们还可以在哪里相见……”

“但我还是来了。”Thranduil做了一个噤声的动作，温柔地打断他的语无伦次——

拥抱显得不合时宜，但Legolas到底还是跃向了他的父亲，任由他将自己拦腰抱起转着圈，衣袂翻飞划出并不算完美的圆。然后Thranduil将Legolas放下来，手却舍不得从他的腰上收回：“好了好了，”他像是在安抚小孩一样轻拍Legolas的腰背，“现在可以把我的书还给我了？”

Legolas很显然愣了一下，随即反应过来，当下又觉得几分好笑。

“当然，”他说，语气听起来很得意，像个得逞的小坏蛋：“反正我已经看过了。”

Legolas的嘴角略微向上翘了一点，精灵王的眼睛由于吃惊又或者别的什么情绪微不可查地瞪大了一些；但此时他们隔得太近了，再细小的变化都足够落入彼此的眼里。所以Legolas凑上去想要吻他的父亲，但Thranduil偏头躲开了，于是Legolas带着酸楚的甜蜜嘴唇落在Thranduil的太阳穴上，后者这时才终于将自己的手从Legolas的腰上挪开。

“不管你看到了什么，ion，”话说出口Thranduil才发现他已经好久没有这样叫过Legolas，“那都可能不是完全真实的。”

“恰恰相反，”Legolas向前一步，填补了两人之间的空缺：“记忆之书再真实不过了——那是你自己写的，尽管命运之笔握在天父手里。”说罢Legolas再次尝试凑上去吻他，但Thranduil又一次转身躲开。

Legolas好像是叹了口气，听起来却带了几分笑意：“我不明白为什么你觉得我们的爱情不会受到祝福。”终于在墙角被儿子双臂锁住的Thranduil不得不回过头来与他对视，但Legolas一边好整以暇的欣赏他的父亲兼爱人眼里无暇掩饰的慌乱，一边信心满满地继续他的宣言：“但既然精灵一族是天父的钟爱，受到诅咒的命运又怎么会被加在他们身上。”

Thranduil皱紧的眉毛这才终于有些松动，连带着瞳孔里Legolas的倒影都跟着闪动；表情看起来是恍然大悟的，却又夹杂了一点说不出的情绪，就好像他这么久以来从来没有想过这个显而易见的问题。

Legolas看出了精灵王眼中的妥协，就好像千年的冰川终于消融，露出了深埋在地底的热情的火焰。这一次他放心大胆地踮起脚尖，用自己颤抖的嘴唇去够Thranduil的。

但再一次的，Thranduil伸出双手，按住了他的腰制止他的行动；在Legolas不解又有些沮丧的注视中弯下腰来，脸上有了如释重负的笑意，指腹来回摩擦着Legolas绿色的战衣。他说：“密林的精灵，还应当穿得再华丽些。”

这话惹得Legolas咯咯地笑，热气直接喷在父亲的下巴上，好像拿这个精灵王很是没有办法，他斟酌再三，只好一边解开战衣的纽扣一边说：“我爱你。”

听到告白的精灵王好像并没有很吃惊，但他也没有回答他——

 

他只给了他一个吻，落在嘴唇上。

 

 

Fin.

 

[注1]Glorfindel是诺多精灵，而诺多精灵和辛达精灵一直都互相看不顺眼

[注2]掌管阿尔达物质的梵拉

[注3]“百果之后”，奥力的妻子

[注4]众水的主宰

[注5]战神，名字的意思是“骁勇善战”

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧没办法跳出父子亲情的枷锁，大概这也就是父子CP的迷人之处吧！那种想爱又不敢爱，想不爱又不能不爱的纠结！就好像《战士之女》开头那句独白：这是一个伟大的故事，因此这是一个悲剧。
> 
> 当然其实我有故意写的很轻松（对吧？）以减少虐感，自己写着写着也有偷偷的发笑，希望你们也能看出老爹纠（ao）结（jiao）的心情吧！


End file.
